Uh oh
by twilight-saga-obsessed
Summary: so Jake and Nessie are watching a movie and get a little distracted. no lemon. just cute funny moments. Takes place about fifteen years after breaking dawn. JXRn read and review!


**So I hope you guys like this. I thought it would be funny if this happened. Tell me if you agree. **

**NessiePov: **

Leaning in to Jake I tried my best to stay focused on the movie, but it was really difficult when you have a sexy man with his arm around you. I sighed and he looked down at me with a confused look.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. I smiled and reached my neck up to give him a quick kiss.

"Nothing" I said just as softly. He didn't look convinced as he sat up and pulled me into his lap. I smiled as he looked at me, one eyebrow raised. I bit my lip and looked away, feeling a small blush rush to my cheeks. _Darn my mother. _

"Now what are you blushing about?" he asked as he turned my face to look at him. I smiled and placed my hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes as I showed him exactly why.

_You always distract me when we watch a movie…or anything else really._

He smiled and opened his eyes. "How do I distract you?" he said with a smirk.

I didn't say anything; I just leaned in and kissed him. I felt him smile into the kiss as his hand went to my neck to hold me there. We kissed for a while before we both needed air, but even still his kisses just moved down my neck. I closed my eyes and hummed softly as he sucked and kissed my neck. He pulled back and kissed me again. Trying to catch my breath, I smiled at him as he chuckled softly.

"What?" I asked when I saw his eyes wide slightly.

"Umm…" he laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I shouldn't have done that?" I scrunched my eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" I asked feeling slightly hurt.

"Well I left a mark…on your neck…" I felt my eyes grow as I jumped off his lap and ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. I gasped when I saw the large purple hickey he had left.

"JACOB! My dad is going to kill me! Then he is going to kill you!" I screamed as I walked back into the living room. He laughed and stood up to walk over to me.

"He isn't going to kill you. And he won't kill me either. He might hurt me, but he won't kill me." I shook my head as he pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around me. "What time did you need to be home?" he asked suddenly.

"4 O'clock. Why?" he glanced up at the clock on the wall and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the house.

"Let's see if we can try to get rid of your hickey. I'm sure someone knows a trick." He wrapped his arm around my back as we walked to where all the guys usually hang out. I leaned my head on his arm and sighed.

"We shouldn't have to freak out about this! I'm fifteen years old; my dad needs to understand that I'm not a little girl anymore! Ugh!" he laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"I know. But we do, so let's try to get you out of trouble." We walked down to the beach where Quil, Claire, Jared, Paul, Embry, Seth, Sam, and Emily were. Seth looked up and started cracking up so much he fell on the floor.

"Dead man walking!" Paul yelled before busting out in laughter as well.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Do any of you know how to get rid of it?" Jake asked sounding annoyed.

"Did you put ice on it?" Emily asked, I shook my head and looked at Jake. She smiled, "get ice, or an ice pack and hold it on there, and it should go away". Sam laughed and wrapped his arms around her before asking how she knew all that. "I have an over protective dad." She laughed.

"You have no idea." Jake and I said at the same time. We laughed before thanking Emily and hurrying back to his house.

Once we got through the door Jake ran to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack. I held it to my skin tightly and prayed it would go away. I kept in on there for about ten minutes before I pulled it away and asked if it was still there. He sighed and nodded his head. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and looked to see that I had a text from my dad.

**Where are you? Its 4:15.**

I groaned and covered my face with my hands.

"I need to go home. I was supposed to leave 15 minutes ago." Jake sighed and nodded his head.

"I'll take you home." I shook my head.

"No, I will run. I don't need you to be close when my dad sees this." I said pointing to the hickey. He sighed again but nodded his head.

"I'll call you later ok?" he asked as he gave me a quick kiss.

"Yeah, if my dad doesn't take my phone." He frowned and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry baby. I wasn't thinking." He hung his head and I laughed.

"Hey, I wasn't complaining." He smiled up at me and I kissed him one more time before running out of the house and speeding to my doom. I stopped outside thought hearing distance and covered my neck with my hair as best I could, and tried to not think about it. Then I casually walked to the house.

"You're late." Dad said as soon as I got through the door.

"Hello to you too daddy. Love ya." I said sarcastically. He frowned just as my mom walked down the stairs.

"Hello sweetie." She smiled before looking at dad and frowning. "What's wrong Edward?" she said as she ran her hand down his arm. _Yuck._ Dad chuckled at that and turned towards mom.

"She was late." He said with a frown.

"Only fifteen minutes!" I said a little too loud.

"Don't yell at me young lady." He said in his 'angry voice'. I sighed and shook my head. "What where you guys doing that made you late?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"We were watching a movie." He tilted his head to the side.

"Are you lying to me Renesmee Carlie?"

_Not technically._

"What do you mean 'not technically'?"

_There was a movie on…and we did watch some of it._ I bit my lip and looked down. I heard him sigh and looked up to see him shaking his head.

"Did you guys have sex?" he asked and winced a little. My eyebrows shot up.

"What? No! Of course not! Don't you trust me at all?" I yelled. He looked a little relieved.

"Then what happened?" I sighed and lifted my hair. He gasped and was next to me in a second. "He gave you a hickey?" he yelled.

"Dad calm down. It's not a big deal!" when I looked at him I actually flinched back. He looked really angry and I was actually scared. He softened a little and slowly shook his head.

"Of course it is. You're my little girl." he said sadly.

"I'm always gonna be your little girl dad. But I'm growing up. You can't treat me like a little kid." He smiled sadly at me and nodded.

"I know. But you don't really understand how hard it is. Someday you will…someday far, far, far away." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Of course daddy." I smiled.

"I love you baby girl."

"I love you too daddy."

**So what did you think? Tell me if you liked it or not. I need your reviews! And please please please! Check out my other stories and review those too! Love you guys!**


End file.
